El ciclo del solitario
by cmatarreyes
Summary: Sentimientos de sentirte solo, notas que te ahogas pero es normal. Vives en una sociedad apagada que consigue que te sientas como una mierda sin ganas de vivir.


Es muy humano notar como se te secan las lagrimas despues de una epoca en la que lloras incluso por el mas minimo detalle, que piensas que tu vida es una mierda y que no sabes cual es tu razon de existir. ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez?

Sientes que te ahogas, que te hundes cada vez que das un paso y que nadie puede salvarte, estar como antes es, como rutina en lo unico que piensas, sin pensar que, realmente, eso te hunde mas que antes.

Le das mil vueltas y al final llegas a la conclusion irracional de que, te encuentras asi por que te sientes sola, por que no hay nadie en el mundo entero que pueda comprender tus sentimientos, de que la unica salida es encontrar alguien en el que apoyarte, que te ayude a salir de ese lodo asfixiante en el que te encuentras.

Y por fin das con esa persona.

Te lo da todo, te hace sentir bien incluso en los momentos en los que te encuentras mal, y piensas ¿Que seria yo sin esa persona? ¿que seria de mi si ella no estuviera? No quieres ni pensar en perderle, te ofusca el mero hecho de que se vaya, te duele...

Das hasta los mas minimos detalles para que eso no se apague, para seguir pensando en ello, para seguir existiendo a su merced, que no te deje solo es tu unica prioridad y entonces...descubres los celos.

Tu, esa persona inocente que busca el consuelo en otra, que derrota sus miedos de la mano de su media naranja, te das cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa, de que existen mas personas, personas que pueden proporcionarle esos sentimientos o incluso mas cosas que tu no eres capaz o te es imposible proporcionarlas. Notas que tu pecho aprieta, que te vuelves a ahogar, como cuando estabas estancado antes, como cuando tu vida era una mierda pero ahora, no estas solo. ¿Cual es el problema? Piensas.

Por mas que lo piensas no lo sabes pero el problema esta ahi, esta presente...te da miedo aceptar el hecho de que esa persona no tiene la culpa y no lo haces y poco a poco van aumentando esos sentimientos a los que llamamos celos. Necesitas aumentar el tiempo que pasas con esa persona, aumentas las citas, los momentos, la coges aun mas de la mano y sin querer te das cuenta de que, en lugar de coger su mano, le estas tomando el brazo para atarla a ti, para que no vea a nadie mas, por culpa de tus malditas inseguridades, por que si, lector. Si te das cuenta...Tu y solo tu tienes la culpa.

Pero nunca lo aceptaras, por que seria como decir que estas enjaulando a lo mas preciado que tienes en el mundo, la persona que te salvo del abismo que te rodeaba, lo mas querido que tienes, que poco a poco se va cansando de la situacion y por si eso no fuera poco, de ti tambien.

Y vuelves a preguntarte, ¿Que demonios he hecho para merecer todo esto?

Tu respiracion se agita y vuelven las lagrimas, vuelven los insomnios, las dependencias, la desesperacion de no saber donde esta, y añades sentimientos a la lista negra de tu conciencia.

¿Adonde estara? ¿Con quien? ¿Estara bien? ¿Me echara de menos? ¿Sentira lo mismo?

Y mas tarde...por callarlo, por no poder decir una sola palabra por miedo a que esa persona se separe, por miedo a lo que pueda decirte, los sentimientos empeoran.

¿Estara con otra persona? ¿Le gustaran otros mas que yo? ¿Le gustare yo todavia?

No lo sabes. Y cada vez te obsesionas mas y mas, esperando que todo se arregle por si solo, deseando que esa persona te muestre afecto, cariño y que te haga sentir lo que sientes cuando estais juntos.

Querido lector. Hoy vengo a contarte que no es sano, que hay un punto medio en todas las cosas, que tanto a mi, como a ti nos ha pasado y ahora seguramente estaras pensando en lo estupido que eres por sentir esto, pero de lo que no te das cuenta todavia es, de que sin quererlo, no solo estas enfriando esa relacion tan preciada, sino que ademas, le estas haciendo daño a el o ella. Hasta que la pierdes, es ahi, cuando rectificas, cuando vuelves a llorar solo en cualquier parte del planeta en el que te encuentres, vuelves a sentirte como al principio, vuelves a menospreciarte y todo, por un puñado de asquerosos sentimientos que tu mismo inconscientemente has colocado ahi por culpa de haber buscado a esa persona para calmar tu pena, tus miedos y seguir adelante siendo uno con otra persona.

Tu mismo sigues un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez a la espera de que algun dia, rectifiques tus actos y te des cuenta de que la soledad, no es lo mismo que la sociedad.

Si das con una persona dispuesta a amarte, no la ames para no sentirte solo, no estes con ella esperando a que haga todo por ti. Toma algo de autoridad, confianza y realismo.

Disfruta el dia a dia y amala, no la recluyas. O seguiras el ciclo interminable del solitario.


End file.
